The Lords meet the Syndicate
by Wingzero87
Summary: The Justice Lords cross paths with The Crime Syndicate, not sure if it has been done before
1. Chapter 1

White House

Superman marched down the halls of the white house, a man on a mission... a mission of vengenance. As the elite of the secret service fired round after round at the man of steel in a futile effort to halt his movements. He stood confidently in the centre of the all as he raised his hand to his earpiece to check on the status of his team.

"Almost there, what about you two?" He asks in a calm voice

Batman had just finished punching out another agent before responding to his comrades question, though he knew he wouldn't wait. He gave a simple response of "Coming" before bolting down another one of the structures long hallways.

Elsewhere the fiery amazon princess was busy deflecting bullets with her unbreakable bracelets as she was surrounded by agents. After deflecting the last of the inbound rounds she acknowledged the previous transmissions "I'll catch up in minute, wait for me" before finally knocking out the last two remaining agents by introducing their heads to each other.

Superman on the other, continued to walk down the long hall, past the paints of the previous presidents, often colliding with those of the secret service who were either too slow or stupid to get out if his way.

Finally there was one last agent, set up as the last line of defence for president Luthor, he continued to fire round after round, his resolve weakening as he saw the casing crumple on Supermans chest before dropping to the ground. His last move was to throw a grenade, he pulled the pin an threw it has hard as he could only to see Superman grab it in his hand. As it exploded the agent saw nothing, no fear, no pain and the explosion had not even slowed him down.

Over his comm link Superman heard the pleas of Diana call out to him "Superman wait for me"

"We have waited too long as it is" was his only response.

Presidents office

In the presidents office, Lex Luthor was gathering up several documents. Documents that if found could implicate him in several illegal activities. Such as selling classified weapons to known terrorists, human experiments, torture of prisoners of war and finally the papers which showed that he ordered the execution of several civilians.

"Such short sightedness, they couldn't see the bigger picture, no imagionation instead they would rather fight."

As if on cue the doors of the office imploded, making way for the man of tomorrow, "Even this wasn't enough for you was it?" he asks as his arms stretch out to empathize the power of the position which Luthor held within his office. "You had to have it all, now we are on the brink of a war which could destroy the whole planet"

"An I let it get this far because of the law, because of the will of the people" Supermans voice dripped with disgust at his own in action towards his bitter nemesis

"Haha! The people, this is all their fault" retorted Lex "An now there are all going to burn for it, BURN!!"

"You are nothing but a mad dog now, aren't you?" questioned the Man of Steel

"Ooh!! A threat? But this old dog still as a few teeth" responded Luthor as he pulled out the top draw on the right side of his desk. Opening it just enough to show his nemesis the mechanical device with the red button which would launch every nuclear missile that America had at its disposal to countries such as Japan, France, Ireland etc...

The Man of Steel knew that if Luthor was given the chance to press that button then thousands if not millions of people would die and plunge the survivors into a new world war that in the end know one would win.

"There are at least 6 different ways I can stop you right now"

"But they all involve the use of deadly force don't they? An you don't do that!" Luthor smiled sickeningly at his adversary "No, you need me. After all you wouldn't be much of a hero without a villan. An you do love being the hero don't you? The cheering fans, the swooning women and children wearing every last piece of your merchandise. You love it soo much that you have become my most reliable accomplice."

"Accomplice!? What are you?" Superman was in shock as to how he, the man who had time and time again foiled each an everyone of his adversary's plots

"You could have crushed me anytime you wanted, an it wasn't the law or the will of the people that stopped you, it was your ego. Being a hero was too important to you, you are as much responsible for this as I am. So ahead, fix it somehow, put me on trial, lock me up, but I'll beat it an then we will back to this all over again"

After hearing Lexs words, Kal-El turned to his left, lowering his head as the processed what had been said, then responded by saying;

"Your right... I did love being a hero, but if this is where is leads..... then I am done with it!" He raised his head, turning to the left to face Luthor as his eyes glowed red with the power of heat vision

Outside the office, the caped crusader knocks out two more armoured agents, before being jumped by a third, _he government trained, suppose to be the best, obviously they haven't seen my list of teachers_ he thinks before punching the man in the jaw and then kicking him off. From the corner of his left eye he finds an outstretched hand, with those metallic bracelets. He accept the gesture as Diana helps him to his feet.

"Thanks" is all he says before something else grabs his attention, as a detective he knows that his senses are his best tools when it comes to forensics, at this moment his sense of smell has detected something burning "Do you smeel something?" He asks Diana

Diana turns her head to the same direct of her teammate, inhaling deeply she recognises the all to familiar smell, her eyes widen upon realisation as to what the smell is. Without hesitation she takes of the presidents office, not realising that Batman is close on her heels.

As the enter the office they are greeted by a horrific sight of not only a dead Luthor but one who has been mutilated and burnt beyond recognition.

"Hera!" called out Wonder Woman

"Well, it had to be done" Batman says in a voice so calm you would think he had just woken up

It took every once of strength she had to look away from the presidents corpse, before finally noticing Superman standing over at one of the windows looking at the white house lawn. She cautiously walked over, placing her left hand on his right shoulder, let him know of her presence. Before asking

"Are you ok?"

"I am great" He replied, a triumphant smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Watchtower – 2 years later

The Martian Manhunter stood in the centre of the watchtower control room running his scans on the earth below as well as the immediate vacinty of earths solar system through specialised deep space probes designed by Wayne Enterprises space division.

Superman dressed in his new outfit, gone are the colours from his High School, the blue, red and yellow a forgotten memory. Now he wore a black suit with white details on the gloves and boots along with a white belt. His cape was now white with a white symbol for the house of El against a blood red background He was currently having a discussion with the current president as to when would be a good to time to have next presidential election, only for the Man of Steel to respond with "Patience Mr President" before turning off the screen and flying to another part of the control room.

On top of one the long walk ways stood Hawkgirl her long red hair now cut short covered in a military style helmet, her suit was not as black as night white gold details on the wrist and boots, the overal suit came to her collar bone were is ended in a the head of a hawk leaving her shoulders exposed. She was currently reading over one of the reports regarding the tactical security of the watchtower an how it could be improved.

Behind her stood John Stewart this sectors Green Lantern, as he stared out one of the 'windows' of the watchtower down to the beautiful blue and green earth below them. The majority of his uniform now green, with black details along his shoulders, gloves and boots. His once short short buzz cut now gone instead his head was waxed bald.

Hawkgirl approached John, he hear her footsteps approaching and before she could ask the question that he knew she was going to ask, he gave her his answer.

"Everytime I go home, I expect him to barge through my apartment door and ask me go play basketball with him"

"We know how you feel John, Luthor took someone precious away from all of us" she said as she comfortingly put her hand on his shoulder. From her he pulled her closer into his waiting arms and just held her there for a few minutes before responding "I still have you". Hawkgirl smiled as this as she tightened her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest as she could hear his heart beat, "I will always be here with you John"

The monitoring system then threw up a red flag, "Sector 31 civil disturbance" drawing the two lovers out of their tender moment before flying over to Jonn to see the severity of the situation.

"What going on?" ask the emerald guardian

Jonn responded by saying "Its just a small protest outside the college"

"We're there" stated Shayera

"Not necessary the police are handling it" mentioned Jonn as he caught them preparing to take off, or in the case of the Green Lantern as he hovered in the air.

"It only takes one spark to start a fire" stated John, raising his finger to empathise his poitn

"Alright if you want to go so badly be my guest, an while you are down there can you see if you can get Batman out of that cave of his, even I find it depressing" the Martian gave in

"Deal" responded Hawkgirl as she motioned to Jonn with a thumbs up

Both league members flew over to Superman, floating in the space infront of him which was several feet off the ground. "You coming?" asking Green Lantern

"It is your home town" stated Hawkgirl

Superman shook his head from side to side, a gesture for No before commenting "I've got a dinner date" the news caught both of his fellow leaguers off guard as the expressions on their faces turned to shock.

"Is it with Lois?" enquired the Emerald Soldier

"Yes, why do you ask?" responded Superman

"Last time I checked you're not exactly her favourite person after the curfew was introduced" chirped in Hawkgirl join in the conversation

"Its for her own good, she will see that eventually" responded Superman, who didn't sound totally convinced

"Look, I am only saying this as a friend. Perhaps you should move on, you an Lois have been going on for a while an we can tell your not happy. Maybe its time drop the façade an try someone new" mentioned Green Lantern

"What about Maxima? Or Powergirl? They would be more your type of girl" came Hawkgirl, who had obviously put too much thought into her suggestions

"Why because they have Superpowers?"

"No, because at least they would appreciate everything you are doing for the world" defended Hawkgirl

"Just think about man" responded Green lantern as he turned to Hawkgirl motion for them both to leave, as they then took off towards the teleporters to get down to earth. Leaving the Man of Steel a lot to think about regarding the future of his relationship with Lois.

In the air of Smallville

Both Green Lantern and Hawkgirl flew over the dozens of fields of crops and livestock that surrounded the small town of Smallville, the home town of one of their closest friends and comrades Superman. They had been attempting to contact the caped crusader in Gotham to see he would lend a hand to their cause, they had made a promise to Jonn to try an get him out of the cave.

"You are sure you do not want to help us out?" asked Shayera one final time

"Too much to do" responded Batman through his league comm link

"Come on it will be like old times sake?" asked John as he made another effort to the situation

"I hate old times" responded Bruce, which caused both John and Shayera to turn to each other in awe of what he had just said. Shrugging their shoulders they decided to give up, and continued to fly onward to the Smallville university.

As they scanned the building from the sky they knew it well, it was one that Superman has opened 5 years ago, before then students graduating from Smallville High could only go to Met U. It posed a problem to families on lower income wages who could not afford the high fees, or the travel costs. So instead one was built in Smallville to provide teenagers and a few adults attending night classes as much opportunities in life as possible.

Outside of the main building there was a large group of youths holding picket signs chanting to their cause "Elections now!" repeating over and over again. The situation had caused some alarm in the community, enough so that local law enforcement was asked to step in along with some support from metropolis riot squad. The officers were clad in full riot gear along with riot shields and batons at the ready should the demonstration turn violent.

One officer fired tear gas into the crowd to disburse them, some ran away from the area, others however covered their faces with their shirts, bandanas or whatever the could and regrouped. The riot squad stood with their hardened plastic shields in front of them waiting for things to turn ugly. One of the protesters began to chant "Cops off Campus!" before pushing against of the shields, the officer then struck the boy down to the ground in retaliation, only for the crowd then turn violent. They started to attach the officers with stones, fists, even using their picket signs as clubs against them.

Before things got too out of hand, the rioters saw the two members of the Justice Lords approach from the south. Rather then stick around an face their wrath they all decided that it would best if they all ran home. The crowd had all but disappeared by the time Green Lantern and Hawkgirl arrived, landing the roof of the library.

"Punks" Johns voice was full of disgust at the sight below him

"Remember when everyone used to like us?" Hawkgirls voice sounding slightly concerned

"Since when does that matter to you?" asked John

"Since I started seeing the fear on everyones face"

"You wanna talk about fear? When I was kid I went to bed afraid that the whole world was about to blow up or someone who didn't like the colour of my skin was going to set my house on fire, thats the way things were back then." John paused for moment "An some folks just accepted it, they didn't think that there could be a better way but we found one"stated John, a proud smile on his face

"So do you sleep better now?" asked Shayera trying to make the question sound so innocent

"You know I do" responded John, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

Metropolis

Superman arrived outside the apartment of Lois Lane, the woman who at one point held his heart in her hand. However lately all he had felt was hatred and aggression from the beautiful reporter, the words of both Green Lantern and Hawkgirl

Superman knocked on the door of Loiss' apartment to be greeted by the annoyed look of the daily planets once best investigated reporter. If looks could kill Clark would be pushing up daisies right now.

"Oh its you, I guess you had better come on in"

"Lois, is everything?"

"Two years an you ask if everything is alright? Free speech is all but gone, the country is on permanent lock down and for what, so that the whole world can bow down and worship you?"

"No Lois, this is all temporary" just then there was a beeping on the Supermans comm link, "Ah! Hold on a sec" he said addressing Lois "Superman here, come in"

"Are you even listening to me?" Shireked Lois, loud enough for Batman to hear

"_Ah love, sorry to interrupt your courtship but I need to see you and the others" _came Batmans voice through the comm link.

"I am busy" replied the Man of Steel

"_**NOW"**_ From his tone of voice, Superman knew better than to get into an argument with Batman, Superman stood up from his chair an began to walk towards the apartment door "I gotta go"

"We are not done talking about this"

"Actually, Lois we are, we have been over this a thousand times and I have had enough we are through" replied Superman his voice dripping with venom as he slammed shut the door of her apartment, almost ripping it right off its hinges.

The Batcave – Gotham City

All of the members of the league had gathered around the bat-computers massive screen as the dark knight play them some video footage. The footage showed a group of 7 costumed individuals displaying abilities and powers similar to their own as they fought against another group of individuals.

Batman, sat his chair infront of the computer, equipped in his armour. His once kevlar laced cowl had been replaced by a harden version more like a motorcycle helmet. The rest of the body was covered in plated armour especially around vital areas, although looking heavier due to the advancement in materials research at Wayne Industries the overall suit weighed the exact same as his previous version but offered greater protection. The only other difference was the symbol on his chest which over the years had gone from yellow eclipsed bat, to a large plain black, this one however was deep crimson.

Behind him stood, Wonder Woman, like Clark she had gotten rid of her original uniform, now she was dressed in a deep red outfit with black detail around the boots and shoulders, that hugged every curve but still offered maximum protection, a gift from Bruce. She kept the indestructible braclets, after all they had proven their worth over the years, she also continued to carry her lasso an occasionally carried her sword.

To Batmans right stood Superman who stood to attention with arms crossed in front of his chest, further to the back of Diana were John and Shayera. Then there was J'onn who stood to Diana left slightly behind her but infront of John and Shayera. Finally there was Wally, the once joking an relaxed member of the team, oh how that changed.

After Linda was hunted down by Luthors men an executed all sense of fun when out the window, now there was only hate. He had gotten rid of his scarlet and yellow outfit, he replaced it with a dark black, with silver details on his forearms and boots. Along with the standard lightning bolt props to his ears, this time there was no symbol on his chest just large silver lightning bolt that came from over his left shoulder and finished midway down his chest.

"What is this? Some bad tv show you picked up? Or security footage that you found of new villans?" asked John Stewart

"Not quite, we are looking at another dimension, live" responded Batman

"Its seems so similar to our world" mentioned Diana as she observed the battle infront of her

"Almost, except for a few differences?" declared Batman

"Such as?" asked a curious Superman

"Luthor never became president, none of our friends or families died at his commands, however in this world there is no justice league" responded Batman

"Then who are we watching?" asked Wally

"The are called the crime syndicate, a group of like minded individuals with special talents who have gathered together or form a global organised crime ring"

"Haven't the authorities tried to stop them?" questioned Shayera her voice sharp and direct

"What good would that do? These people are like us, they are as strong as us, as fast us and as smart as us, if the governments of this world couldn't stop us, what chance do they have to stop them?"

"My god, there world is a mess" announced J'onn who could scarcely believe what he was seeing.

"I wish there was something that we could do to help those innocent people"

"So says we cant?" asked Batman rhetorically as he typed a few commands into his computer activating a large circular construct that had previously been hidden in the shadows, but was now illuminated by the lights of the cave.

As the others walked over to examine their comrades handy work, Superman stopped beside Batman, "You have been a busy little bat haven't you?"

"What else is there to do anymore?" asked Bruce in a tone which let Clark know that it was a rhetorical question

"So this gateway, it will take us into that other dimension?" John asked as he turned away from the transporter to look at its creator.

"If we decide to use it" Bruce responded, looking the former marine in the eye

"Why wouldn't we? Look at the world, its over run by criminals we have to do something"

"True, but at the end of the day, despite what power this ring gives me I am just a beat cop. Another dimension maybe out of my jurisdiction" stated the Green Lantern as he looked down at his ring, wondering what the guardians would say, but since he only reported what they needed to know the thought quickly left his mind.

"This isn't about authority, or regulations or jurisdiction, if we do this its for the right reason" lectured Flash, his voice cold and hard more like Batmans

"Which would be?" asked Diana, curious to see where Wally was going with this train of thought, but even now to see him like this so unlike himself made her heart ache.

"Justice!" He said looking back to the monitor watching shop owners pay protection money, people selling narcotics on the street in broad day light, an organised hits being carried out on anyone who would voice an opinion or stand up for what was right.. like _Linda _"When do we go?"

Everyone else in the room motioned in anticipation for the final decision to be made as they were ready to take on this crime syndicate an bring its members to their knees. "Not yet, first I think we should be briefed on what we are up against before we jump in, an since the cave isn't exactly set up for group presentations I will grab the necessary files an meet you all at the watchtower in the conference room"


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchtower**

A few moments later the league had made their way to the watchtower conference room, Superman sat the head of the table with Wonder Woman to his left, there was an empty seat for Batman to his right. To Diana right sat Shayera, across from her sat Green Lantern, beside each of them sat J'onn and Wally.

It took a few moments for Batman to upload the files he had gathered on the crime syndicate members to the watchtower main database. He stood at the foot of the table with the remote of the holo-projector, he turned down the intensity of the lights to make sure that everyone could see the images clearly.

"First of all, lets start with the heavy hitters" Bruce selected the file marked UM1 an brought the image of the first member. The holo projector brought up an image of a well built man, with a light tan, his dark hair sleeked back with gel. He was well built, his body was comparable to Supermans. His unform was mostly blue, with a long red cape, he wore red boots and had a U in middle of his chest, it was red against a yellow background. The whole ensemble looked almost exactly like Kals old uniform.

"This is Lieutenant Clarke Kent also known as Ultraman, he is of Italian American decent. Grew up in Metropolis an was part of a criminal organisation from a young age mostly as a courier. He then went on to enrol in their worlds military were he eventually became an astronaut. Up until this point he was just a normal human being." Batman paused to make sure that he had everyones attention before continuing.

"It seems that while on his mission, he experienced some technical difficulties with his shuttle as this was their first use of worm hold technology. Reports show that his shuttle crashed, an he was offically declared KIA. However a few months later he comes flying out of the heavens with powers similar to Supermans. The explanation he gives for his change is that he was found by aliens who performed various experiments on him which gave him his abilities."

"What sort of powers are we talking about Bruce? Does he have all of my abilities?" asked Superman, like a professional he knew he had fought people with similar abilities to him in the past

"Over the course of my observation he has demonstrated superhuman strength, speed and stamina, Heat vision, X-Ray vision, Telescopic vision, enhanced senses, and a Photographic memory" recited Batman not looking at the prompts

"What about weaknesses?" asked Shayera who tactically already had a plan forming

"I checked on that, there is no mention of vulnerability to magic or that the sun gives him his powers. However there is a reference that blue kryptonite hurts him in away similar to how green kryptonite effect you Kent, the only problem is that Ultraman destroyed all traces of the substance from his universe."

"Would blue kryptonite from our world have any effect on him?" asked J'onn

"Its possible but not guaranteed, Clark do you have anything to add?"

"Speak to Professor Hamil at STAR labs, ask him for a piece of blue kryptonite. The only effect it has on me is that it removes the effects of red kryptonite. Lets keep that as a plan B, I wanna crack at this guy"

"Are you sure you can take him?"

"Positive, this wont be the first time I have fought someone with powers equal to my own, I have put down Bizarro, Darkseid, Doomsday and even other Kryptonians, this Ultraman will be no different"

"Very well, moving on" Batman presses the remote causing the hologram to change to the next file, the image shown is that of creature with an angular, hairless body with chalky white skin which often forms bony plates, giving them the appearance of armour along with 4 powerful arms. "Next we have J'edd J'arkus like J'onn he is a native from Mars, a white martian once considered to be a rival of power for Ultraman, however they seem to have came to an agreement. J'edd serves as the groups top torturer, using his telepathy to pierce his victims mind and then using his shape shifting to gain their trust or to help torture them for information."

"To battle him I suggest that it either be myself, Batman, Shayera or Wally. I posses the necessary telepathic skill to repell most invaders. As demonstrated in the past, both Batman and Shayera have under went several forms to mental discipline which makes their minds hard to read. As for Wally as his mind operates at such a fast pace it can be somewhat confusing to even attempt to read."

"Agreed, then myself, Diana and John will attempt to avoid any form of confrontation with him"

"Next we have Superwoman" "In this world she as born an Amazon, an took on the cover identity of Lois Lane, she is the only one of the crime syndicate who holds an alternate idenity. She is also some what of a dominatrix and enjoys inflicting pain on her "lovers". She is also unhappily married to Ultraman who forced her to marry him"

"What purpose does this serve?" questions Diana, not believing that a true Amazon would be forced into anything

"From what I can tell, Ultraman just doesn't want to have money or power. He wants a legacy, a family dynasty if you will. So far it seems that Superwoman is the only woman whose body could carry a child to full term, an yes he has tried with non-powered women, the results are some what terminal"

"In regards to Superwomans powers she wields super-strength and flight, however she also possess heat vision, it is unknown if this something that has been engineered within her or if it is an inherent power, also her lasso rather than making people tell the truth causes them to lose their inhibitions."

"Then the best course of action would be to avoid the lasso and the heat vision, an then take her out quickly" commented Wonder Woman

Batman then went on selecting the next the file on the list, the image changed to show a man in his early to mid twenties with spiky red hair, wearing a black visor dressed in a yellow suit with black details around the shoulders, elbows and knees.

"This young man is Johnny Quick, Australian, impulsive and a drug dealer. Unlike Wally who got his powers from a lab accident. Johnny boy takes regular injections of a drug known as Speed Juice. It normally acts as a stimulant however the quanities which he absorbed would be enough to burn out most nervous systems. Its unknown how he has survived this long"

"What role does he play in this little gang of bullies" questioned Wally

"Drug runner, he uses his speed to evade the authorities as he makes deliveries and collects payments. He often torments local law officials by pulling pranks and theres more..."

"What do mean more?" demanded John

"It seems he has a history of sexual assault" stated Batman his voice expressing his disgust.

"He's mine" stated Wally in a tone which let the others know that this was not up for discussion

"What about plan B?" asked Superman

"Are you saying that I can't handle it?"

"No, but if one of others some incapcitates you we need your input on how best to stop a speedster with abilities similar to you. We all know that I am fast but I couldn't keep up with him. An my invulnerability can only hold up for so long against repeated punches at accelerated velocity."

"I have some adhesive pellets that should hold him in place and a few bola that could tie him up" mentioned Batman

"That may slow him down, but I don't think it will stop him, your gonna have to over tax his mind get him to make a mistake. Then hit him hard!" for empathises Wally slammed his fist into the table.

Batman then selected the next file on the drive for the league. The image changed to a man in in his late 20s to early 30s with long black hair sleeked back. His outfit was mostly black with armoured details on his shoulders reminiscent of ancient samurai. On his right hand his a large gauntlet on his right forearm that ended in a ring on his middle finger.

"This is man is know of Power Ring, country of birth unknown, real name is unknown. What is known is that some time while travelling through Tibet he came across a monk who handed over the magic ring and the power battery. With these weapons his abilities rival that of a green lantern."

"Are we talking the whole shebang? Beams, shields, flight and constructs?" asked the real green lantern

"Yes, an unlike yours John his doesn't seem to have a weakness to a specific substance or attack"

"Then how can we beat him? If he has sufficient willpower he is probably omnipotent" remarked Shayera

"Break his concentration." advised John "If he can not concentrate then he wont be able to use the ability of the ring."

"How do we do that?" questioned Wally

"With you runnning around he wont be able to take a clear shot, also Superman, J'onn and Diana can pound on him with their strength that will strain his mind to hold up his defense to such an assault"

"Batman, you said the ring was magic?"

"Yes, does that hold some significance?" answer Batman

"I'll say, we all know what happens to magic when it comes in contact with this little baby" says Hawkgirl as she raises her mace for everyone to see.

"I see your point, but I think John will take point when dealing with Power Ring, if need be we will go with Shayera and then if that fails one of the others will step in"

"Alright whose next?" questioned Superman, his impatience clearly showing

Bruce entered the commands into his remote bringing up a new image, this one was of a woman shorter than the others shown. She was dressed in red armour, she wore a helmet on her head that was shaped into that of a bird. On her back were beautiful white wings that looked like they belonged to an angel. In her left hand she carried a large flaming long sword.

"Everyone meet Blood Eagle, an exile from Thanagar. She is actually an escaped convicted an a serial killer. She fled her system an came to earth for refuge. While here she joined the Syndicate who also happened to help her fight off the authorities who tracked her down."

"Whats with the flaming sword? Talk about tacky" mentions Hawkgirl

"All of her abilities are similar to yours Shayera, whats your input?"

"She will be ruthless, vicious and will attack with everything shes got. Her strength means that a direct attack from you Batman would be out of the question. If she has as much training as I have had then J'onn your telepathy will be ineffective and her flaming sword with paralyse you."

"I could take her out with my heat vision" comments Superman

"No offence Clark, but she will at anything less than third degree burns and her sword with most likely reflect it back at you" counters Shayera "I'll fight her first, if that fails Diana and Clark your up to hit her fast and hard. Also John and Wally can deal with her. John you just need to use your ring like a battering ram, an Wally just punch her at superspeed. You will probably cause some internal injuries but don't stop until she is out cold. Her healing will cause her to get back up if you go to soft on her"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Is that everyone?" asked Diana

"Not quite, I left this one to last" Batman brought up the final file on the holo projector. The image infront showed a man of about Bruces height, weight and age. He was dressed in a manner similar to their dark knight. His outfit was mainly black with a metallic helmet with the face plate resembling an owl complete with wide eyed lenses. The outfit was body armour covering vital organs and veins in case of attack, his cape flowed over his shoulders and reached down to his calves. Its design looked a lot like a series of layered feathers. "This is my evil twin, known as Owlman"

"What are we up against with him Bruce?" asked Superman

"Owlman is a sinister and calculating strategist, Ultraman maybe the boss of bosses but Owlman is the brains of the organisation,he wears a powerful exoskeleton within his costume. This gives the benefit of increased strength. He has also master multiple martial arts, so much in fact I am not even sure that I can beat him"

Everyone in the room did a double take as they heard Batman admit that his skills may not be up to the challenge of combating his own doppelgänger.

"Bruce..." came Diana as she wanted to reach out to her boyfriend

"He is mine, an nobody get in my way" came Bruce his voice cold an hard, with no sign of doubt

"Well then, lets get this started" came Superman as he rouse from his seat, the others followed him to the teleporters as they beamed down to the cave to use the trans-dimensional gateway transport them to the alternative universe.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that some of my stories are sort of lagging behind on updates. So please read and review an all feedback will be welcome. **


End file.
